kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!
is the Summer Movie of ''Kamen Rider Gaim. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on November 16, 2014. Synopsis Kouta Kazuraba is taken into a new version of Zawame, where soccer teams aim to win the All Rider Cup. The reward: The Golden Fruit. Along with the City restored and the immense soccer popularity, he sees many things different from his world, such as Hase and especially Yuya still alive in this world. Though questioning why this is happening, there is a secret about the world. A strange man named Kougane starts sending locusts to other armored riders, consuming them, leaving their lockseeds intact in order to revive his Golden Lockseed, which in turn transforms him into Armored Rider Mars. Along with a strange youth named Lapis who seems to be in relation of the new world, will the Beat Riders be able to stop him? Plot Kouta fights off a pack of Inves in the now Helheim flora-invaded Zawame City alone. There, he runs into a boywho asks him about soccer. Kouta, demonstrating the goal of Soccer and how it's a way of demonstrating your strength while allowing the losing side to improve and having the chance to also wins enlightens the boy. The boy then creates his own ideal world - a "dream" world that is a seperate dimension from the original Zawame, focusing on the sport of Soccer. As the boy teleports from place to place, Kouta is lured into a destroyed stadium. But upon further inspection, he hears chants of what appears to be a crowd and upon entering, he sees spectators everywhere. Kouta is informed of the situation from Mai about the All Rider Cup and Kouta changes into uniform. Defeating Team Baron, Team Gaim wins, moving one step closer to the All Rider Cup as well as what is rumored to be the power to grant any wish, the Golden Fruit. Peko, upset that Team Baron is lost is bitten by a dark grasshopper that landed on his back. Kouta realizes that this world is not the Zawame he is familar with as Hase, Sid, Takatora, and Yuya are alive and well. He also realizes that the word Inves and Helheim are unknown meanings in this world. Kouta also runs into the young boy from earlier who reveals that his name is Lapis. However, when Kouta tries to ask more questions, Lapis disappears in thin air. Mitsuzane discovers that his brother is alive and has a wife, causing Mitsuzane to remember the discrepancies in front of him with memories of his time int he original world. This memory conflict causes him to go undercover to discover the truth. At Team Baron's loft, Peko, who envied both Kaito and Zack, starts to ramble about wanting the Golden Fruit before transforming into Kurokage Shin with a Genesis Driver to attack Zack. Kaito intervenes, but Peko is mysteriously enveloped in what appears to be Helheim vines and is reduced to nothing with his Matsubokkuri Energy Armor Part retracting back into the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. Kaito notices Lapis watching and disappears. Elsewhere, a rusted Lockseed recovers its golden color. Meanwhile at Charmant, Hase starts to attack Jonouchi, wanting more power and transforms into Kurokage attacking even Oren. However, the same Helheim vines envelops Hase and he too is reduced to nothing with his Matsubokkuri Armor Part retracting back into his Lockseed. Kouta, appearing at Charmant realizes that Lapis was watching from afar. Catching up to Lapis with Kaito and Zack, Zack blames Lapis for Peko's death and attacks Lapis, but is also enveloped in Helheim veins before being reduced to nothing as well. His Kurumi Armor Part retracts back into the Kurumi Lockseed afterwards. Kaito calls out Lapis, but is unable to find him. Elsewhere, Oren calls out one of the Armored Riders who he beleives is behind the disappearances of his allies and rivals. At the Yggdrasill Corporation, Sid is attacked by Takatora, who realizes that the former has been plotting to betray him. The two fight on top of an elevator shaft with Zangetsu Shin knocking Sigurd off the platform with Sid being enveloped in Helheim vines before being reduced to nothing. His Cherry Energy Armor Part retracts back into the Cherry Energy Lockseed. Mitsuzane finds a recording left by Ryoma Sengoku who had been attempting to experiment on an artifact that he found. Oren and Jonouchi rallies among his private militia against Takatora and the Kurokage Troopers resulting in a battle that destroys Zawame City. Kaito also enters the battle and Jonouchi is killed by Takatora. Oren, Takatora, and Kaito all activate their Driver finishers with Takatora and Oren dying while Yoko Minato saves Kaito and throws his Banana Lockseed onto the ground to give the illusion to the culprit that Kaito had fallen. Lapis, watching from afar is confronted by Mitsuzane, however Sagara appears before them explaining what is happening and how Kouta is in danger. Kouta at the outskirts of where Zawame City was unaffected is confronted by Yuya, who asks why Kouta isn't yearning for the Golden Fruit like the other Armored Riders. Mai follows Kouta, but Kouta stops Mai from going to Yuya's side by revealing that Yuya isn't really Yuya. Kouta reveals that he found it weird how he was Gaim in this world if Yuya was always the original intended user for Kouta's Sengoku Driver. Yuya stated that Kouta was the best choice. Kouta asks Yuya why does he have a Lockseed if the Lockseed's purpose is to be used alongside a Driver. Yuya then says he needs it to protect himself from Inves. Kouta, now confirming his theory tells Mai that this man isn't Yuya. Yuya turns into Kougane and calls himself the "God of the New Generation" using the Golden Ringo Lockseed to transform into Armored Rider Mars before attacking Kouta. Mai flees with Kouta and Kougane fighting inside the destroyed Zawame. Kouta finds the Lockseeds of Takatora, Oren, Jonouchi, and Kaito, swapping between Banana Arms, Donguri Arms, and Durian Arms against Kougane. However, Kouta gains the upper advantage on Kougane with Jimber Lemon Arms causing Kougane to use Yuya's appearance to lower Kouta's guard. Kouta is enveloped by the Helheim vines with Kougane being angered that Kouta wasn't fully consumed. Mai runs around the wreckage of the now destroyed Zawame to find Kouta. She becomes relieved when she sees him, but Mitsuzane tells Mai that Kouta has already fallen. Transforming into Ryugen against Kouta's "Black Jimber Lemon Arms", he is easily defeated. Mai notices Lapis and the two are confronted by Kouta. However, Yoko Minato and Kaito appear to join the fight, but the two are easily defeated by both Kouta and Kougane. Lapis reveals to Mai that his real name is Shamubishe and he is what they call an "Over Lord". Lapis enters Kouta's mind revealing to him that they're not so different, that they had the same goals while showing him his memories of Demushu, Redyue, and Rosyuo. Lapis reveals to Kouta that he's not in Zawame, but rather a world that he created that is like a dream - it's not connected to Zawame and that the Helheim threat is still real and active. Kouta breaks free of his brainwashing and confronts Kougane telling him that "there is no real gold in you". Kougane is overpowered by Gaim Kachidoki Arms and transfers all the Armored RIders into a desolate wasteland. Lapis, encouraged by Kouta's strength and his will to never give up, conjured a horse for him to use. Kouta transforms into Kiwami Arms. Kougane and Kouta clash with Kouta managing to defeat Mars in his Flame Horse form, reviving the Riders that he considered his allies (Sid and Ryoma were never considered his allies or friends). Lapis is then given a Silver Ringo Lockseed by Sagara and the remaining Armored Riders transform into their respective forms. Kougane is destroyed by a Rider Kick from Kouta and the world starts to fall apart. Lapis expresses his gratitude towards Kouta and tells him he can finally “rest”, and then he disappears. Kouta, back in the half destroyed Zawame, says goodbye to Lapis and promises to save this Zawame as well. Deep in the Helheim forest, the wind blows to reveal Kamuro’s spear and Lapis’ bracelet, rusting, appearing as if they've been there for a long period of time. Along with those items, a soccer ball stays idle near them. Continuity and Placement The film's placement of the TV series is set right after Kouta hears out Ryoma Sengoku's method of entering the Yggdrasill Tower through a back entrance. The present Kouta is transported to the Soccer World where Mitsuzane's tragic memory of defeating Takatora exists, allows him to partially realize that the current world he is in is fake. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Rat *Chucky *Rica *Yuya Sumii *Kiyojiro Bando *DJ Sagara Over Lords Villains Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Banana, Donguri, Durian, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Gaim Yami: ***Dark Orange, Dark Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou, Kiwi **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Mars: ***Golden Ringo **Kamuro: ***Silver Ringo **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Donguri Arms, Durian Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Gaim Yami: ***Black Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Mars: ***Golden Arms **Kamuro: ***Silver Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber, Sonic Arrow, DJ Gun, Daidaimaru Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * * : , * * * * * : * : * : * : * : Theme song *"YOUR SONG" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Gallery Kamen Rider Gaim Movie Version Collector's Box.png|Cover DVD Collector's Box Version Reception As of 25 July 2014, this movie and opened in 309 theaters in Japan and has sold 138,528 tickets. It's estimated that both films earned a total of 1,698,358 yen during the debuted week.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/07/22/gaimtoqger-films-open-at-4/ Notes *This is the first summer film (along with ToQger's film) to be released in theaters in the middle of July. The rest of the summer films were released in early August. **For the DVD release, it would be the first summer movie to be release in November, rather than January. *Ryoji and Yuya appear in this movie despite their fates from the show because the film takes place in an alternate universe. **However, the Yuya that appears in this movie is actually Kougane in a disguise. *All of the Gaim Riders from the television series, save for Zangetsu, appear in this movie. *This is the second Neo-Heisei film that does not introduce the next lead Rider for the upcoming new series, which in this case would have been Kamen Rider Drive. *This is the first summer film since Den-O that doesn't feature any Net Movies to promote the film. *This movie (as well as episode 37) could be a reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup that took place while the show was airing. *Despite that Ryoma appears in this film, he only appears as a flashback. * The Over Lords only appear in this film as flashbacks, despite being major characters in the TV series. *Mitsuzane retains his memories from the real world and killing his brother, but this is never explained as to why, nor did it have a particular impact on the plot of the film, rather the opposite. He fights with Gaim Yami in an attempt to turn him back to normal, although it could be argued that his reason was to protect Mai, thus combating with Gaim was only by proxy. It is not revealed to Kouta that Mitsuzane has real world knowledge or focuses on that he is hiding it from him either. *In the film, Ryoma appears to have been killed prior to Lapis altering the world to the Soccer World. However, he remained dead even in the Soccer World. **This appears to be circumvented when Kouta defeated Mars the first time, reviving the dead Riders. Although Ryoma himself was not present, he died in the same fashion as the other Riders. ***However, the world is returned back to normal, Hase and Sid return being dead while Ryoma remains alive. *It is unknown how Peko gains the Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. * It is also unknown how Lapis managed to obtain a Sengoku Driver, since DJ Sagara only gave him the Silver Apple Lockseed. * The Genesis Drivers use a different "Soda!" sound effect in this film. ** Kouta's Lemon Energy Lockseed, along with its dark counterpart also has a different announcement when it is unlocked, similar to when its normal version is charged from the Sonic Arrow. Errors *When Gaim fights Mars in Durian Arms, the Orange and Ichigo Lockseeds were open. **Additionally, when transforming into Durian Arms, both Bravo's guitar riff sound effect and Gaim's "Soiya!" sound effect can be heard. *Official publications list Kouta's name as both Kouta and Kota and are interchangeably swapped within series and in official material sources. In the movie, Kouta's name is "Kota" (was also Kota in Episode 5), while his last known name in the television series was "Kouta" (Episode 19, 28). **Association Football shirts usually have the player's surname on the back, not their given name. So it should've actually said Kazuraba instead of Kota. *When Kouta put the Kachidoki Lockseed in, the confirmation sound that's heard before "Lock On" is the one used for the Genesis Driver, not the Sengoku Driver. **When Kouta set the Orange and Lemon Energy Lockseeds into his Driver, not only was the Sengoku Driver "Lock On" sound heard, but also the one of the Genesis Driver. External links *Official website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies